This invention relates generally to aircraft and more particularly to a life vest container assembly for an aircraft seat unit. Commercial passenger aircraft include safety devices for use by passengers in case of a crash or ditching, for example flotation devices. Some flotation devices are simple members of buoyant material. Inflatable life vests, packed in a folded condition, are also used. Such life vests must be stored in a manner and location so that they will not be damaged during normal operations but can be easily and quickly put into use during an emergency. Accordingly, many modern aircraft seating units include a pouch or container underneath the seat cushion where the life vest is readily accessible to the passenger.
Unfortunately, life vests stored in such an easily accessible location are subject to tampering and theft. Furthermore, it is possible for terrorists to insert weapons or other illegal items into the container. Recent government regulations also require airlines to visibly inspect each life vest pouch prior to operation of the aircraft. Using prior art life vest pouch designs, this regulation requires each pouch to be opened, inspected, closed and then resealed. This requires a significant amount of man-hours to inspect each aircraft before every flight, which is an enormous financial drain for the airlines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life vest which protects the life vest until use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life vest which permits observation and inspection of the stored life vest and its identifying information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life vest which discourages tampering and theft.